pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kanto Grand Festival
Vs. Kanto Grand Festival is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/14/2017. Story Brendan, Max and Wendy walk through the Indigo Plateau square, heading to the Pokémon Center. Brendan looks back behind them, as if expecting someone. Wendy: Oh, come on already! Ian is not going to just magically be there! He’s trying to heal that leg of his! Brendan: He said he’d be here! So where is he?! I’m starting to really freak out here! Wendy: Oh, Brendy! You don’t need that guy here to win! You’ve got me! Brendan: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah, right. You can tremendously help me train in the evenings. Wendy: (Looks hurt) It was just a suggestion. Max: Alright, Brendan! Look. Ian said that he’d be here to watch you win the Grand Festival. That means you actually have to make it to the finals! So don’t think about it as a hindrance. Think of it as proving that you can do it without him! Brendan: Without him, huh? Voice: No Ian to get you out of trouble, huh? Brendan turns, as Drew appears behind them with a grin. He pulls out a tulip, offering it to Wendy. Drew: Wendy. You are looking as radiant as ever. Wendy: Aw! That’s so cute! It makes me, wanna barf! Wendy runs over and clings to Brendan’s arm, him slightly blushing. Drew snickers a bit, as he keeps walking. Drew: Eh, you’ll change your tune. After I wipe the competition with “Brendy" here. Drew walks off, Brendan growling at Drew. Brendan: Ooh, that guy infuriates me. With his arrogant and flirtatious attitude. Max: So, you before you met Wendy? Brendan and Wendy: What?! The two both blush, as Wendy backs away from Brendan. Max snickers at that. Max: Just kidding. The group continues to the Pokémon Center, where Natasha is completing her registration. She turns to walk out, stopping in front of Brendan. Her scowl is bigger than usual as she stares Brendan down. Natasha: (Flatly) Brendan. Brendan: (Flatly) Natasha. Solidad: There you are! Solidad walks over, wrapping her arms around both Natasha and Brendan into a hug. Solidad is smiling and giggling, while both Brendan and Natasha look embarrassed. Natasha: Solidad! Get off! Natasha shoves Solidad away, as she storms off. Solidad waves after her with a smile on her face. Solidad: See you later, sis! Wendy: Solidad! Wendy and Max join Brendan and Solidad, Brendan regaining composure. Wendy: So good to see you! Solidad: I agree! Brendan: I don’t think I’ve ever seen Natasha react like that before. Solidad: The unique power of older siblings. I’m sure Max knows exactly what she’s going through. Max: Yeah, that’s for sure! Brendan: Hey, what does that mean?! Solidad: That being said, you created an equal reaction in her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her give that type of glare before. Brendan: Really? Solidad: Well, you better register, right? Brendan: Oh, right! Brendan runs over to the desk to register, as Solidad stays with Max and Wendy. Solidad: So Wendy. Are you two actually a (makes air quotes) “couple” now? Wendy: What?! No, it, I, he’s been focusing on training! He hasn’t had time! Solidad: Trust me. Men will always make time. I noticed that the other guy isn’t here. Max: Ian? He’s, uh, exploring the mountain terrain. He’ll be here in a few days. Brendan walks back over, holding his head up high. Brendan: And we’re all good to go! The next Top Coordinator just registered! Solidad: Really? I registered already, so I don’t know who you’re referring to. Brendan: (Sarcastically) Oh, ha ha. A bubble pops by Brendan’s ear, causing him to shriek and jump back. Marge is standing right there, retracting her gum and chewing loudly. Brendan: Marge? What are you doing here?! You didn’t win enough ribbons! Marge: (Chewing) Wanted to watch. See if you can actually win, white hat. Marge walks off, leaving the Pokémon Center. Solidad: (Giggling) Looks like you have lots of friends. Brendan: Yeah. Sure. End Scene In the Indigo Conference stadium, the stands are filled with spectators, wrapping all around the field. Lillian is standing in the middle of the field. Lillian: And welcome to the most awaited event of the year, the Kanto Grand Festival! I am your MC for the tournament, Lillian! We have an exciting festival planned for you, featuring the best of the best in Kanto! Now, for our judges, we have Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and my own sister Vivian! Assisting for scoring is not one, not two, but three Nurse Joys! Today we will have the preliminary round, where each trainer chooses one Pokémon which can only use one move to be scored on! And now, without further adieu, let us bring out our first coordinator! Natasha is first on the stage, as she pulls out a Pokéball. Natasha: Dustox. Natasha opens the Pokéball, choosing Dustox. Dustox: Dustox! Natasha: Moonlight! The sunlight shining above shifts to a moon light white, the surrounding area darkening. The Moonlight shines directly on Dustox, him glowing silver. The crowd cheers loudly, as the light returns to normal. Natasha grins proudly, as she receives a score of 86. Lillian: And there’s a strong start from Natasha! Now, to our next coordinator! A Muk surrounds itself with Sludge Wave, as Tyrogue shatters a block stack with Rock Smash. Rapidash stands on its hind legs with Embers coming off it, as a Pidgey uses Sky Attack. Natasha makes it back to the staging area, where Solidad looks super stoked. Solidad: Awesome job out there, sis! You and Dustox look so much stronger! Natasha: Solidad, I’ve told you not to treat me like your sister here. Solidad: (Giggling) Oh, right. Sorry. Natasha shoots a glance around at Brendan, who returns it. Natasha walks off, as Solidad goes over to Brendan. Solidad: I didn’t think that the rivalry between you two was that strong. Brendan: I’m guessing you can just see it? As she doesn’t say anything. Solidad: Yep! As her older sister, I’m an expert at reading all of Natasha’s quirks. But all the coordinators here look pretty good. Brendan: Speaking of other coordinators, I haven’t seen Harley at all. Solidad: Oh, you know Harley too? He’s so funny! Brendan: You think he’s funny? Lillian: (On TV) And now, our next coordinator! It’s Harley! Brendan and Solidad turn their attention to the screen, Brendan letting out a surprised gasp. Harley walks out onto the stage, dressed as Brendan. He has his red jacket, black pants and white hat, with his purple hair peaking out from underneath. He waves to the crowd, doing a pirouette in the process. Harley: Hello my glorious fans! Wendy: What the heck is that?! Wendy, who’s wielding a large “Go Brendan” banner, is infuriated by Harley’s appearance, partially tearing the banner. Wendy: Who does he think he is, imitating Brendan like that?! That should be illegal! Max: It’s definetely creepy, that’s for sure. Harley: Now, let us show off our dance! Go, Octillery! Harley throws his Pokéball, choosing Octillery. Octillery: Occ! Harley: Now, Fire Blast! Octillery leaps into the air, as it shoots a Fire Blast from its snout, it splitting into a five pronged star as it spreads along the ground. Octillery lands in the fire, as it dances back and forth. Harley continues to spin as Octillery dances. Octillery: (Singing) Oc til. Oc til. Backstage, Brendan is furious, as Solidad is on the ground laughing. Brendan: That isn’t even remotely accurate to me at all! Drew: (Snickering) I don’t know. You did do some ballerina moves at the last Grand Festival. Brendan: Oh, shut up Drew! A Tropius fires Solar Beam, as Espeon releases dazzling Swift stars. Mantine uses Surf, while Squirtle uses Bubble. Ledian fly around with Silver Wind, while a Pichu uses Volt Tackle. Lillian: Now, let us introduce Drew! Drew walks on stage, brushing his bangs out of his face. The girls screech and go wild, as Drew draws his Pokéball. Drew: Breloom, come on out! Drew throws his Pokéball, choosing Breloom. Breloom: Breloom! Drew: Breloom, use Toxic! Breloom forms a sphere of Toxic liquid, as it fires it into the air. It falls and splatters Breloom, as it glows with green energy. Lillian: Wow! Drew utilized Breloom’s Poison Heal ability into his appeal, to give us a unique double pronged performance! And now, we have Brendan! Brendan makes his way to the field, as Wendy’s scream overshadows the rest of the crowd. She waves her banner, it being stabled back together at the tears. Wendy: GO BRENDAN! Marge leans against a railing, popping her gum. Marge: Let’s see what you’ve got, white hat. Brendan: Hello everyone! I’m gonna speed through this round, if you don’t mind! Onix, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix: (Roars with some enthusiasm) Brendan: Now, Onix! Use Rock Polish! The tip of Onix’s tail shines red from Rock Polish, as the red shine travels up Onix’s body. The red fades from the tail up, the body shimmering white and shining brightly. Once the shine hits the horn, the entire body shines and glitters together. The crowd goes wild, as Onix roars with pride. Wendy: THAT’S THE WAY BRENDAN! Brendan returns backstage, as Mollie heads onstage. Backstage, Brendan joins up with Solidad, as Mollie chooses Absol. Solidad: That was incredible, Brendan! Your Onix shined so brightly! Brendan: Why, thank you. I called Brock to see how he got his Onix so shiny, and he revealed that he waxed it a lot. I’ve waxed Onix up everyday this week in preparation for that performance. Natasha: Bah! Not that good. Natasha is brooding in the corner, watching the screen. Brendan: Seriously, what is up with you? You’re more depressing than usual. Natasha doesn’t answer, as Solidad lets out a sigh. Solidad: Well, I’m heading out! Wish me luck! Solidad heads out and makes it to the stage, as she draws her Pokéball. Solidad: Come on out, Slowbro! Solidad chooses Slowbro, which stands on the field. Slowbro. Slowbro. Solidad: Use Psychic! Slowbro glows blue with Psychic, as it floats back onto the tip of its tail. Slowbro then begins spinning casually around the field. The crowd cheers lightly, when Slowbro starts spinning faster. Slowbro accelerates rapidly, becoming a blue blur as it spins all around the field. The crowd goes wild at this, Brendan clapping to it as well. Brendan: Wow. That was good. I didn’t expect that kind of speed. She’ll be quite the foe. Main Events * The Grand Festival begins. * Brendan reunites with Drew, Natasha, Solidad, Marge and Harley. Characters * Brendan * Max * Wendy * Drew * Natasha * Solidad * Marge * Harley * Molly * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Vivian * Coordinators Pokémon * Onix (Brendan's) * Breloom (Drew's) * Dustox (Natasha's) * Slowbro (Solidad's) * Octillery (Harley's) * Absol (Mollie's) * Muk * Tyrogue * Rapidash * Pidgey * Tropius * Espeon * Mantine * Squirtle * Ledian * Pichu Trivia * This is the first episode of the main series episodes that Ian does not appear in. * Harley dressing as Brendan is based off him doing the same thing to May in the anime. ** Unlike the anime, he made Brendan's quirks part of his appeal, dancing like a ballerina as his Octillery danced in the fire. ** Octillery's appeal was based off the one that appeared in the anime. * Marge is the only rival to appear that isn't in the Grand Festival. * Natasha acts even harsher to Brendan than usual. * A Squirtle appearing is based off May's Squirtle in the anime. * This is the first time that a member of the Pikachu family has appeared in a cameo role. This time, Pichu appeared. * Brendan's Onix seems to now tolerate performing in the appeal round of contests. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Grand Festival